Mission 2
Mission 2 is a story mission. Available at level 5 from Genova after completing the quest Hungry Ghosts. Contains ghosts level 5 and 6. Mission 2 The Lost Underground Sewer The White Aurora members seem to be showing symptoms of a mass infection, especially the ones who have been working in the underground sewers. This mission is to cure your friends by helping Obulgi and finding the root cause of the infection. Perfect Clear Requirement *Points: Higher than 22000 points *Time: Within 20 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward *Soul of Rebirth Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 83,331. (How Did You Know I'm Here?5/10) Exp Rate 14611. (first time only) *Messy Necklace *Messy Ring *Mosqui's Sealed Soma Charity *Mosquito Killer Collar *Ragged Necklace Guide #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept How Could I Have This Talent1/10. #Move to Sealed Rock and hold D. #Turn in How Could I Have This Talent1/10. #Talk to Obulgi by walking up to her. #Accept Headache2/10. #Get 24 germ samples from ghosts in area. #Turn in Headache2/10. #Move north-east and press D to zone into Sewer 2. #Talk to Rapper Rapper by walking up to him. #Accept Troublemaker Heepah Heepah3/10. #Move north-east and press D to zone into Sewer 3. #Turn in Troublemaker Heepah Heepah3/10. #Accept Impossible to Lend4/10. #Kill 20 ghosts in the area. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept How Did You Know I'm Here?5/10. #Move north-east to the checkpoint. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in How Did You Know I'm Here?5/10. #Turn in Impossible to Lend4/10. #Accept Can I Trust?6/10. #Move south-west and press D to zone into Sewer 2. #Turn in Can I Trust?6/10. #Accept Tang, Who Has an Arabic Nose7/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Sewer 4. #Kill 24 Worn Knife Tang in area. #Turn in Tang, Who Has an Arabic Nose7/10. #Accept 3D Occupation8/10. #Move to sewage water and hold D. #Turn in 3D Occupation8/10. #Accept To Tweener9/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Sewer 5. #Move north-east and press D to zone into Sewer 6. #Turn in To Tweener9/10. #Accept The Ghost Who is Stuck on the Spider Web10/10. #Move north and press D to zone into Sewer 1. #Kill Mosqui. Maps Sewer 1 (first time) Ghosts: *Muddy Roll Roll ×34 *Rotting Eye Noel ×66 NPCs: Tweener *How Could I Have This Talent1/10 - Operate Sealed Rock. *(phone in Sewer 3) How Did You Know I'm Here?5/10 - Go to the checkpoint. Obulgi *Headache2/10 - Get 24 germ samples from ghosts in area. (second time) Party map. Ghosts: *Doughy Migul ×1 *Flaming Tang ×1 *Mosqui ×1 *Worn Knife Tang ×2 Sewer 2 Ghosts: *Muddy Roll Roll ×29 *Rotting Eye Noel ×30 NPCs: Rapper Rapper *Troublemaker Heepah Heepah3/10 - Go to Heepah Heepah. *Tang, Who Has an Arabic Nose7/10 - Kill 24 Worn Knife Tang in Sewer 4. Sewer 3 Ghosts: *Muddy Roll Roll ×22 *Rotten Hide Bemy ×29 NPCs: Heepah Heepah *Impossible to Lend4/10 - Kill 20 ghosts in the area. *Can I Trust?6/10 - Go to Rapper Rapper. Sewer 4 Ghosts: *Black Migul ×1 *Doughy Migul ×17 *Worn Knife Tang ×17 NPCs: Obulgi *3D Occupation8/10 - Retrieve sewage water. *To Tweener9/10 - Go to Tweener. Sewer 5 Ghosts: *Black Migul ×1 *Flaming Tang ×8 *Worn Knife Tang ×26 Sewer 6 Ghosts: *Flaming Tang ×7 *Doughy Migul ×20 NPCs: Tweener *The Ghost Who is Stuck on the Spider Web10/10 - Kill Mosqui in Sewer 1. See Also #Hungry Ghosts #New Millennium Forest #Could be a Natural Treasure (Mission Quest) #Missions #''List of mission 2 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Seoul Missions